Twilight 25: Round 5 by beegurl13
by beegurl13
Summary: 25 drabble prompts written for the Twilight 25 Round 5 challenge.  All will be Edward & Bella.  All will be 100 words.  None will be connected.  All are unbeta'd.  This could get interesting...  Some rated T, some M.  All AH, 'cause that's how I roll.
1. Prompt 1

**The Twilight Twenty-Five**  
><strong>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt: 1 - photo - Waving From Car (can be seen on site)**  
><strong>Pen Name: beegurl13<strong>  
><strong>PairingMain Character(s): Edward & Bella**  
><strong>Rating: T<strong>

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:**  
><strong>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

**_A/N: Each chapter is 100 words, according to my writing program._**

**_They will all be Edward & Bella. They are all AH. They won't all be rated T. They won't be connected to each other in any way. I don't plan to continue any of them. Ever._**

**_These aren't beta'd. Sorry. What you get is just me...in the raw, bare. Oh crap..._**

**_Oh yeah, I don't own this, we all know who does. If I did, Rob would be warming up my cold toes right now. :)_**

**o~'~,~1~,~'~o**

Golden brown sand squishes between my toes. Hot, dry, grainy.

A trickle of sweat runs down my back.

How much longer? I wonder. He should have been here, should be here now.

Watching the sparkling water in the distance, I hear a car, a horn, honking.

Annoying.

The beat up Volkswagen bug on the road gets closer. It's just me here. It's like they're coming for me, to me.

I don't know it, recognize it. Until I see the surf board on top. The long, wavy bronze locks blowing in the wind, his head out the window. Waving.

He's here.

**o~'~,~1~,~'~o**

**_A/N: There are 25 of these. One chapter each day. In order. See you tomorrow. :)_**


	2. Prompt 2

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt: 2 – photo – Broken Wine Glass  
>Pen Name: beegurl13<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward & Bella  
>Rating: T<strong>

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

_**A/N: Each chapter is 100 words, according to my writing program.**_

_**Still not beta'd. And sadly, I can't even find the will to care. :D**_

_**Oh yeah, I don't own this, we all know who does. If I did, I'd be taking some REALLY awesome mood enhancing drugs right now, 'cause dang, I'm moody. :D**_

**o~'~,~2~,~'~o**

The hammer feels good in my hand, my fingers caressing the wood grain of the handle.

_How could he?_

His music is shattered. His books are torn. His clothes are ripped. His laptop is swimming.

_What gives him the right?_

I look around for something more, something that will destroy him. The way he's destroyed me.

_How dare he do this to me?_

The champagne glasses from our wedding toast.

_Does he even care?_

The glass splinters under the metal hammer head. Crashing, breaking, ruined. Like me.

_Will he even notice?_

Uncontrollable sobs.

_How can she be who he wants?_

_**o~'~,~2~,~'~o**_

_**A/N: There are 25 of these. One chapter each day. In order. See you tomorrow. :) **_


	3. Prompt 3

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt: 3 – photo – Laundromat  
>Pen Name: beegurl13<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward & Bella  
>Rating: T<strong>

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

_**A/N: Each chapter is 100 words, according to my writing program.**_

_**Still not beta'd. I doubt it really matter. :D**_

_**Oh yeah, I don't own this, we all know who does. If I did, I'd have actual heating in my house, and the money to afford the bills it gave me. Oh well. :D**_

_**These are ALL Edward and Bella. Each from one POV or the other. This one may not be clear who is who, but there's a clue. :)**_

**o~'~,~3~,~'~o**

"I don't want to go home."

"I know, you don't have to."

"He'll look for me, he knows I'll be with you."

"So? My dad won't let him take you, I promise. You'll be safe."

"Can't we just stay here?"

"I only have so many loads of laundry to wash. And they lock the doors at midnight."

"So let's stay until midnight, then. I'll make it worth your while..."

"Yeah? You gonna bend me over one of these machines?"

"The smell of fabric softener is kind of erotic, don't you think?"

_**o~'~,~3~,~'~o**_

_**A/N: I got to thinking... I have a lot of these done. I can probably swing 2 a day and not kill myself. Let's try it, shall we? Oh, and they won't all be rated T. You'll get a little better feel for that tomorrow. :) See you then!**_


	4. Prompt 4

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt: 4 – photo – Messy Bed  
>Pen Name: beegurl13<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward & Bella  
>Rating: T<strong>

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

_**A/N: Each chapter is 100 words, according to my writing program.**_

_**Still not beta'd. You're probably getting used to that by now. :D**_

_**Oh yeah, I don't own this, we all know who does. If I did, I'd have a personal shopper who would have already finished all of my Christmas shopping for me. :D Oh well...**_

**o~'~,~4~,~'~o**

He looked at the bed. Their bed. Sheets a tangled mess. Pillows indented where her head had been. It had taken her two months to find the 400 thread count sheets.

Her bookshelves, full of books. Her books. Some new, some old, all worn, loved, devoured by her.

Her plant on the nightstand, flowers still blooming their bright, vivid yellow. So warm, welcoming, friendly.

The only thing amiss was the sheet over the window. He'd tucked it up as he watched her walk away the night before.

Morning light streamed in, reflecting his heartbreak. He had to find her.

Now.

_**o~'~,~**_**4****_~,~'~o_**

_**A/N: So yeah, two a day. Woo hoo... :D Still, none of them are connected. And I'm not continuing them. Though I may play a little game when all is said and done. Build a Story, using each chapter as a piece to the puzzle. :D I think that would have to turn into about 5 different stories. :D **_

_**See you soon...**_


	5. Prompt 5

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt: 5 – photo – Snowy Tree  
>Pen Name: beegurl13<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward & Bella  
>Rating: M<strong>

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

_**A/N: Each chapter is 100 words, according to my writing program.**_

_**Still not beta'd. But do you really care? :D But hey, we finally earn that M rating. Kinda. ;)**_

_**Oh yeah, I don't own this, we all know who does. If I did, I probably would have included those fade to black scenes, and then sold an adult version on the side, under a different name. I'm sneaky & smutty like that. :D**_

**o~'~,~5~,~'~o**

Flurries fall from the sky, white, thick clouds unleashing their fury. The cabin is warm, dry, secluded. I sit with a mug in my hand, blanket wrapped around, watching.

Tree boughs strain from the weight. Animals scurry to find shelter. It's useless. The storm has no sympathy.

"You hungry?" he asks, his arms wrapping around my shoulders, mouth seeking out the skin of my neck.

"Mmmm, yeah. For you."

I feel him smile against my shoulder, blanket slipping, revealing only bareness.

Hands slide, blanket falls, deep moans, breasts on frozen glass, thrusts. Him hot, firm, heavy inside.

Bliss.

_**o~'~,~**_**5****_~,~'~o_**

_**A/N: Hmmmm, that scene...right there...about the only reason I'd ever want to live someplace where it snowed. :D I'm a desert girl, I need heat. And yeah, that scene would create some heat. :D**_

_**Two more tomorrow, and we start into some word prompts. Nice, huh? Also, I posted my Christmas o/s today,**_** I Heard the Bells****_. It's fun and pretty smutty. Strangers, blindfolds, glow in the dark condoms...there's a good time to be had by all. :D_**

_**Oh, and one more thing, one of my prereaders, **_**Twilight44****_, just posted her first story! Well, the first chapter. It's gonna be a bumpy ride, you might like it. :) I've read it all, and it's an awesome storyline. Crap, really good. :) http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/7616673/1/Sacrifice_**

_**See you soon...**_


	6. Prompt 6

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt: 6 – word – Ambivalence  
>Pen Name: beegurl13<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward & Bella  
>Rating: T<strong>

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

_**A/N: Each chapter is 100 words, according to my writing program.**_

_**Still not beta'd. But it's cool.**_

**_Oh yeah, I don't own this, we all know who does. If I did, I would hire my own dance teacher so that I could learn more of the Tahitian dance I learned tonight. It was fun! And dang, what a good workout for your hips and knees and thighs! :D_**

**o~'~,~6~,~'~o**

I watch her. Frustrated, uncertain.

How does she cause this reaction in me? She's my enemy, my competition, my one forbidden thing in life. Doesn't she know that? Doesn't she know what her voice does to me? What her eyes make me want?

I see her work, watch her speak. Eloquent, prepared, beautiful. I'm proud. I'm honored.

I'm jealous. I'm nervous.

I'm hungry. I'm aching.

"You ready?" he asks, handing me a packet, a graph.

Am I? Can I do this? Can I go against her, battle her, destroy her?

Our eyes meet, and I stumble.

Overwhelmed by ambivalence.

_**o~'~,~**_**6****_~,~'~o_**

_**A/N: All Edward and Bella, don't forget. :) And 2 a day. I'm posting this an hour or so early 'cause I'm exhausted. Dancing all evening and trying to keep up with a dozen teenager girls wiped me out! **_

_**I'll get to review replies soon too, I promise. :)**_

_**See you soon...**_


	7. Prompt 7

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt: 7 – word – Clandestine  
>Pen Name: beegurl13<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward & Bella  
>Rating: M<strong>

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

_**A/N: Each chapter is 100 words, according to my writing program.**_

_**Still not beta'd. What's new, really? :D**_

**_Oh yeah, I don't own this, we all know who does. If I did, I would have someone who looked like Rpattz to massage my aching muscles. Dang...that dancing from last night was fun! :D_**

**o~'~,~7~,~'~o**

He hovers over me.

No one knows.

He moves within me.

No one sees.

My arms wrap around, pulling him closer, deeper. His voice sounds in my ear, mouth against my neck. He thrusts, pushes. I push back, wanting him, craving what he gives.

Two years we've done this. Years full of torture, heartbreak, sadness, longing.

The one waiting at my home doesn't know, can never find out. His brother...it would kill him.

His one, home rocking a baby. Maybe theirs, maybe her boss's.

That's what started us, this.

Our friendship, connection, need, desire. Pain.

We're wrong, clandestine.

So right.

_**o~'~,~**_**7****_~,~'~o_**

_**A/N: You KNOW you love it when it's wrong... :)**_

_**See you soon...**_


	8. Prompt 8

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt: 8 – word – Daydream  
>Pen Name: beegurl13<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward & Bella  
>Rating: T<strong>

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

_**A/N: Each chapter is 100 words, according to my writing program.**_

_**Still not beta'd. Who cares, right? :D**_

**_Oh yeah, I don't own this, we all know who does. If I did, I would have been to a Taylor Swift concert. Or several of them. I think it looks fun. Although, if I really did own this, I'd just have her over and let her perform at my house. :D Perks of being rich, and all. :)_**

**o~'~,~8~,~'~o**

Chin rests in my palm. Breaths deep, dreamy.

He's so pretty.

Small town, high school, Mr. Everything. He'd never notice me. Not when there's her to look at, to laugh with, to smile for.

My body knows he's near, every sense tuning in to him, as I daydream.

Maybe someday it could happen. He'd see me, hear me, want me.

He'd smile, I'd giggle, he'd gesture, I'd swoon.

It could happen. Him holding my hand, kissing my lips, loving me.

It's possible.

"Edward!" she yells, playfully slapping him. His eyes meet mine, one moment. That's all.

It could happen.

_**o~'~,~**_**8****_~,~'~o_**

_**A/N: I was thinking back to high school with this one, and how the cute boys were always just out of reach, and busy flirting with the popular girls. But then, just when you decided the one you were crushing on wasn't worth your time, he'd give you that one look, luring you back in, and suddenly you'd think...maybe. :)**_

_**See you soon...**_


	9. Prompt 9

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt: 9 – word – Friction  
>Pen Name: beegurl13<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward & Bella  
>Rating: T<strong>

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

_**A/N: Each chapter is 100 words, according to my writing program.**_

_**Still not beta'd. We've gone this long without it...**_

**_Oh yeah, I don't own this, we all know who does. If I did, I would be laying on a beach somewhere warm right now. I live in the Valley of the Sun, yet it's flippin' freezing here! Ugh._**

**o~'~,~9~,~'~o**

"You still reading that fan friction?"

It's one in the morning, he's ready for bed. He pulls off his shirt, leaving only gym shorts.

Sexy.

"Fiction, fan fiction."

"Whatever. It's the same as friction. They're always at odds, working against each other, disagreeing. Hot, like friction."

I laugh. "It's called angst, drama, but yeah, I guess it's like friction."

He flops on the bed, puppy dog eyes staring at me. Fingers lazily rub my thigh.

"So, you still reading it?"

"No, I'm done. Why?"

His gaze darkens. "Wanna make some friction with me?"

_**o~'~,~**_**9****_~,~'~o_**

_**A/N: I like this one. It's fun, playful. :)**_

_**Two more of these tomorrow, one word and one photo. See you soon...**_


	10. Prompt 10

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt: 10 – word – Insipid  
>Pen Name: beegurl13<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward & Bella  
>Rating: T<strong>

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

_**A/N: Each chapter is 100 words, according to my writing program.**_

_**Still not beta'd. It's cool.**_

_**Oh yeah, I don't own this, we all know who does. If I did, I would want to buy my way onto the Dallas Cowboy Cheerleading Squad. :D As a former high school pom-pom girl/cheerleader, that's the ultimate dream, right there. :) My school colors were even blue and white! :D**_

**o~'~,~10~,~'~o**

I cheer him on. I'm here as a friend. I know Jacob wants more.

He's not what I want, need, holds no interest for me. He's not like the boys I normally date, fall for. He doesn't get it, and I can't break him by explaining.

He's sweet, but naïve. He's kind, but a push over. He's sensitive, but emotional. He's determined, but hot tempered.

Not what I want. No outstanding qualities to draw me to him. He's insipid, bland, dull.

Not like someone else. Edward, walking toward me, sitting with me, kissing me.

He alone lights me on fire.

**_o~'~,~_10_~,~'~o_**

_**A/N: I was kind of inspired by that song "Hello" by Martin Solveig. And the video for it is awesome. :D**_

_**Another one today, and it's back to the pictures. :) See you soon...**_


	11. Prompt 11

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt: 11 – photo – Worth Fighting For  
>Pen Name: beegurl13<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward & Bella  
>Rating: T<strong>

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

_**A/N: Each chapter is 100 words, according to my writing program.**_

_**Still not beta'd. Like you didn't already know that.**_

**_Oh yeah, I don't own this, we all know who does. If I did, I would have my own post office so that I wouldn't have to stand in line for 30 minutes just to spend 15 seconds at the window sending a letter. Whatever...stupid holiday._**

**o~'~,~11~,~'~o**

She knew it wasn't right, shouldn't matter. What her parents said was wrong.

But it bothered her so much, she couldn't help it.

He was supportive, holding her as she cried, telling her they'd be sorry, that they'd change their minds.

She wanted to believe him.

It was early, she knew he was gone to work. Her heart sank at the idea of a day alone. In the kitchen sat a cup of coffee, from him.

Her heart caught in her throat when she saw his note.

"Anything you truly want must be worth fighting for."

And he was.

_**o~'~,~**_**11****_~,~'~o_**

_**Yeah, it kinds sucks when you have to fight for what you want. But it's worth it. :)  
><strong>_

_**Two more tomorrow. :) See you soon...**_


	12. Prompt 12

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt: 12 – photo – Sitting In Tree  
>Pen Name: beegurl13<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward & Bella  
>Rating: T<strong>

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

_**A/N: Each chapter is 100 words, according to my writing program.**_

_**Still not beta'd. Still a drabble.**_

**_Oh yeah, I don't own this, we all know who does. If I did, I would not have the awesome peanut brittle and fancy scissors my mom brought me today, 'cause I'd have a different mom. :D Dang, these scissors are legit. Like, real, serious, adult type scissors. If you sew much, you'll know what I'm talkin' 'bout when I say Gingher 8 inch Knife Edge Dressmaker's Shears. Holy crap! :D _**

**o~'~,~12~,~'~o**

High in her tree, the world quiet. She hides, alone, protected, silent.

Below she sees them. People, not friends. Not really, anyway.

Sandwiches her mother lovingly made taste better eaten away from the torment of classmates.

Books her father buys specially for her are better understood when not near juvenile minds.

She hates the place, longs for somewhere different. Better. Far, far away.

"Hey you," she hears.

Looking down, she sees him. He's older, handsome.

Her stomach tightens.

He's one of them.

What could he want?

He climbs, smiling at her, sitting on her branch.

"Hi, I'm Edward."

_**o~'~,~**_**12****_~,~'~o_**

_**A/N: Bella and Edward sitting in a tree...K-I-S-S-I-N-G... :D  
><strong>_

_**In case you forgot, there are 25 of these prompts. I'm doing them in order. I don't know how many of the other authors have done them that way, but I am. By the end of today, we'll be half way through. Nice, huh? :) And just think, tomorrow brings you more smut. :) See you soon...**_


	13. Prompt 13

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt: 13 – photo – Goodbye Summer 2011  
>Pen Name: beegurl13<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward & Bella  
>Rating: T<strong>

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

_**A/N: Each chapter is 100 words, according to my writing program.**_

_**Still not beta'd. But I have sushi, so... :D**_

**_Oh yeah, I don't own this, we all know who does. If I did, I still would have gone to the same church today, just a different location. Maybe SHE would be going where I go now...'cause she'd be broke. :D_**

**o~'~,~13~,~'~o**

"You coming back next year?" he asks.

"Yeah, I think so. My mom's planning on it."

"You staying in the same house?" he wonders.

"Yeah, I think so. My mom's planning on it."

"Your dad coming, too?" he questions.

"Yeah, I think so. My mom's-"

"Planning on it?" he laughs.

She smiles. "Yes."

"I'll be here, waiting for you," he promises.

"You will?"

"Yeah. You're my best friend, I don't want to spend my summer with anybody but you," he says.

"Me too, you're my best friend, too."

_**o~'~,~**_**13****_~,~'~o_**

_**A/N: Sorry this was a little late today. Church. You know how it goes. :)**_

_**You like smuttiness? Yes? Good... See you soon...**_


	14. Prompt 14

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt: 14 – photo – Pictures  
>Pen Name: beegurl13<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward & Bella  
>Rating: M<strong>

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

_**A/N: Each chapter is 100 words, according to my writing program.**_

_**Still not beta'd. But I did watch Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory on tv tonight. :)**_

**_Oh yeah, I don't own this, we all know who does. If I did, I would have hired someone to put up my Christmas decorations. Ugh...I hate that. :D Oh, and taking them down, too. Bleh. :D_**

**_And we have the return of the smut. As my cute little wifey would say - "Brown Chicken, Brown Cow..." :D She's goofy like that. :)_**

**o~'~,~14~,~'~o**

He hung the pictures to dry. Pictures of her. Pictures no one but him would ever see.

Her mouth, open in mid-moan.

Her breasts, bare in the chilled morning air.

Her hips, his fingers grasping at them.

Her hands, slick with cum, sliding in, out. Up, down.

Her pussy, his cock filling it.

Her tongue, tangled with his.

His hand palmed his hardness, rubbing, seeking relief.

On the bed she slept, thoroughly exhausted from the night.

She stirred, the sheet moving, exposing nipples.

Pictures fluttered, forgotten, as he moved over her, in her.

A silent camera capturing images...of love.

Theirs.

_**o~'~,~**_**14****_~,~'~o_**

_**A/N: More later today. Based on real life experience. Gotta love that. :)**_

_**Remember...25...in order...2 a day. Yeppers. :) See you soon...**_


	15. Prompt 15

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt: 15 – photo – I'm Sorry  
>Pen Name: beegurl13<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward & Bella  
>Rating: T<strong>

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

_**A/N: Each chapter is 100 words, according to my writing program.**_

_**Still not beta'd. Oh well. :D**_

**_Oh yeah, I don't own this, we all know who does. If I did, I would hire someone to fix the dripping water line that goes to my toilet. Huh, that's where the water was coming from... Interesting. :D_**

**_Well, here we have the first prompt that I wrote for this little writing exercise. As they say in movies... Based on actual events that occurred in the author's life. No first love-stupid ex boyfriends were harmed in the writing of this prompt. Though maybe he should have been... Ugh, can't blame him. He was too cute for his own good, and he just didn't get the affect he could have on girls. Idiot. :D_**

**o~'~,~15~,~'~o**

Her eyes traced over the note again and again, her fingers following the pen's path.

Each new set of two words seemed to be more desperate, crazed.

He was worried, that much she could tell. And he should be.

No thought was given to her feelings. No worry over what she'd say, do if she found out.

He'd messed up. Again. She was blonde this time, just a girl from class.

He didn't do it on purpose, she knew that much. He just didn't get how his actions could lead someone on. Someone smitten, who didn't know him.

Stupid man.

_**o~'~,~**_**15****_~,~'~o_**

_**A/N: Oh boys...gotta love them. Or so I hear.**_

_**Tomorrow you're getting very sweet, and then very naughty. :) This was one way to get that pesky 3-some plot bunny out of my head. :D See you soon...**_


	16. Prompt 16

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt: 16 – word – Lavish  
>Pen Name: beegurl13<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward & Bella  
>Rating: T<strong>

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

_**A/N: Each chapter is 100 words, according to my writing program.**_

_**Still not beta'd. But we're back to the word prompts. :D**_

**_Oh yeah, I don't own this, we all know who does. If I did, I would have huge picture windows where I could watch the rain as it pours down outside my house. It doesn't rain very often where I live, I have to enjoy it while I can. :D_**

**_Oh, and just so we're clear, last prompt, Edward did NOT have sex with anyone else. He just unknowingly led someone on. He's pretty and she was most like a skanky ho bag. Yeah, based on real life. :)  
><em>**

**o~'~,~16~,~'~o**

I stood in the doorway, silent, watching.

The rocking chair creaked, groaned from movement and time. It was my mother's, her mother's, now mine.

The baby pink quilt lay across the back, swaying with each rock.

Her tiny head, nearly invisible due to his arm and low lights.

Edward cuddled her, his finger tracing her face. Each feature exquisite.

"I love you," he cooed. "I'll be the best daddy ever, lavish you with everything. Your mommy and I...we've waited so long."

His lips pressed softly to her head, her little voice gurgling quietly.

She owned us both.

Completely.

_**o~'~,~**_**16****_~,~'~o_**

_**A/N: Okay, let's here it... Aaaaaaahhhhh... :D**_

_**Lemony goodness is next in line. I love when that happens. :D See you soon...**_


	17. Prompt 17

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt: 17 – word – Lick  
>Pen Name: beegurl13<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward & Bella  
>Rating: M<strong>

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

_**A/N: Each chapter is 100 words, according to my writing program.**_

_**Still not beta'd. Still not worried about it. :D**_

**_Oh yeah, I don't own this, we all know who does. If I did, I would have another bag of my favorite tortilla chips and more of the green olive and cream cheese thing I make. It's so not healthy...and so yummy. :D_**

**_This was a plot bunny that bounced around my head, begging me to write it. I used it for this since I didn't want to do a whole story with the naughtiness. Yay for ending the reign of the bunny in my head! :D_**

**o~'~,~17~,~'~o**

White flesh, pebbled with goosebumps, spread before me. Sheets deep red, mimicking the color on her cheeks.

She was shy. Embarrassed.

But she wanted this.

Soft moans filled the air, voices heavy with lust, hesitation. It was pointless. Too late to hesitate, and lust had consumed us.

And _her_, her blonde hair spilling over my girl's thighs, mouth hovering over my favorite part.

I watched from the chair, glued to pert breasts, nipples, eyes.

My turn was later, but for now I watched her tongue flick out, pink, wet.

Her eyes met mine. She took her first long, slow lick.

**o~'~,~17~,~'~o**

_**A/N: I didn't say naughty for nothin'! :D**_

_**Two more tomorrow. One of them is lemony. Just sayin'. :D See you soon...**_


	18. Prompt 18

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt: 18 – word – Pitch  
>Pen Name: beegurl13<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward & Bella  
>Rating: T<strong>

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

_**A/N: Each chapter is 100 words, according to my writing program.**_

_**Still not beta'd. It's all good. :D**_

**_Oh yeah, I don't own this, we all know who does. If I did, I would have paid someone to make me fancy Christmas cards to send to all my friends. Oh yeah, and my family, although there's like 60+ in just immediate family & Aunts, Uncle, Nieces, & Nephews. Ugh...that's a lot of stamps. :D_**

**o~'~,~18~,~'~o**

She sat in the stands, her eyes glued to him. The way he rolled his shoulder, she knew he was hurt.

Bottom of the ninth, he didn't want them to take him out. She could tell.

Staring down the batter, his fingers rolled the leather ball, memorizing red stitching.

He stood, glancing at the runner leading off first base.

Coach held his breath, catcher readied his mitt, batter ground his foot into the dirt.

His arm swung, fast as lightning, the ball hurling through the air.

The smack sounded through the stadium.

Her world changed forever with that one pitch.

**o~'~,~18~,~'~o**

_**A/N: So, what do you think? Good change or bad change? I know what I think. :)**_

_**One more today. It's hot, too. :D See you soon...**_


	19. Prompt 19

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt: 19 – word – Tingle  
>Pen Name: beegurl13<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward & Bella  
>Rating: M<strong>

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

_**A/N: Each chapter is 100 words, according to my writing program.**_

_**Still not beta'd. Though I'm sure my beta would have loved this one... :D**_

**_Oh yeah, I don't own this, we all know who does. If I did, I would probably not play here and then I wouldn't know all the amazing girls I know. :) Friends are better than money...right?_**

**_Speaking of friends, my girl kitkat681 wrote a SMOKIN' hot slash Christmasy o/s for Southern Fan Fiction Review. Dang...she writes good Edward and Carlisle. :D Check it out!_**

**Under the Christmas Tree**

**_http:/www().()fanfiction().()net/s/7633214/1/_**

**o~'~,~19~,~'~o**

Your fingers move over my skin, pebbling flesh left in their wake.

Your lips press against mine, soft yet firm, determined.

Your leg slides between mine, opening me up to you.

Your body weighs me down, pushing me deeper into the mattress.

Your breath fans across my face, words whispering in my ear.

Your hips thrust against mine, my whole body arching up toward you.

You shift, move, hover. Hardness seeking acceptance, entrance.

I give in, welcoming you, as you sink, rock, deeper, gentle but powerful.

My toes curl, stomach clenches, hands grab, breath hitches.

How you make me tingle...

**o~'~,~19~,~'~o**

_**A/N: Oh golly, it's nice when someone makes you feel that way. :) Hmmmmmm.**_

_**I'm working on review replies. You know I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Promise. :)  
><strong>_

_**Two more tomorrow. I can't believe how close we are to being done. :( Three more days. :( Boo... :D See you soon...**_


	20. Prompt 20

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt: 20 – word – Vanish  
>Pen Name: beegurl13<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward & Bella  
>Rating: M<strong>

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

_**A/N: Each chapter is 100 words, according to my writing program.**_

_**Still not beta'd. I'm just risky like that. :)**_

**_Oh yeah, I don't own this, we all know who does. If I did, I wouldn't have gone Christmas Caroling with 30 teenagers tonight, in a mini bus, pulling a trailer with hay bales on it. Wow, those kids sang loud. :D_**

**o~'~,~20~,~'~o**

"Babe, can you come here for a second?"

"What?" she asks, walking into the room.

"Where's the soap?"

"The soap? What are you talking about?" disbelief in her voice.

"Just come here, I can't find it."

"Ugh, hang on," the sound of her clothes falling to the floor.

"See, it's gone."

"Honey, why is it every time you get in the shower, things vanish?" she questions. Spotting the missing item on the floor, she leans down to pick it up.

He smiles. "Well, as long as you're naked and bent over..."

**o~'~,~20~,~'~o**

_**A/N: I like this one. I'm sure I'm not the only woman in the world who's had this happen to her. And I'm sure my hubs isn't the only one in the world who thinks it actually works, and I'm completely caught off guard. Oh please... :D**_

_**One more later today. It's based on the song my name comes from. It might feature a braided chain, made of finest silver from the north of Spain, a locket that bears the name of the man that Brandy loves. :D See you soon...**_


	21. Prompt 21

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt: 21 – photo – Lifesaver  
>Pen Name: beegurl13<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward & Bella  
>Rating: T<strong>

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

_**A/N: Each chapter is 100 words, according to my writing program.**_

_**Still not beta'd. That's totally cool, right?**_

**_Oh yeah, I don't own this, we all know who does. If I did, I would have paid someone to make cookies for my hub's work party. That I don't even get to go to, but had to bake 2 dozen cookies for. Whatever._**

**o~'~,~21~,~'~o**

She stares across the choppy water, frozen fingers tight around the locket hanging over her heart.

_Edward._

She was just a barmaid, never destined to hold a sailor's heart. Though she wanted to, she tried. She begged.

His eyes were sad as he whispered. "You'd be a good wife, but my life, my love is the sea."

She cries, wind whipping hair across her face.

Hurricane.

The radio buzzed. Signal lost. "Mayday!" Ship in distress. Life buoy deployed.

"Life raft recovered."

That was all she heard.

Where was he? She prayed, waiting on the dock. For him.

**o~'~,~21~,~'~o**

_**A/N: Random fact – I was supposed to be named Kristen. I was 13 days late. (My poor mother, but at least I wasn't as bad as my brother, who was 17days late.) During those two weeks, my parents rethought my name. The song "Brandy" was popular at the time, and my dad's name is Randy, so they thought it'd be cute. But to make it a little different, they changed the spelling to Brandi, and there you have it. The reason I am not currently known as kaygurl13. :D**_

_**Only two days to go. And they're a little angsty. That sucks, because it means we're done with the fun and the smut. Bummer. Oh well, I love angst... :D See you soon...**_


	22. Prompt 22

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt: 22 – photo – Butterfly  
>Pen Name: beegurl13<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward & Bella  
>Rating: T<strong>

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

_**A/N: Each chapter is 100 words, according to my writing program.**_

_**Still not beta'd. What the heck, we've gone this long without it... :D**_

**_Oh yeah, I don't own this, we all know who does. If I did, I would enjoy Christmas shopping this year. But alas...I don't, and I won't. Crap, I guess I should actually go out and buy some gifts... Ehhh._**

**o~'~,~22~,~'~o**

She wants so much. More than I have, can give.

How can I hold her back? Keep the one I love most from being happy? From finding her dream?

I can't.

I have faith, hope that if I let her go, she'll find her way back.

Eventually.

"I love you," she whispers, lips softly kissing.

She glances back before putting the truck in gear.

Why can't she stay? Can't I be enough? What did I do wrong?

Tail lights fade, dust kicking up, hiding them.

I wait for the brake lights, just one tap.

In the distance, she's gone.

**o~'~,~22~,~'~o**

_**A/N: You heard that song "Settle for a Slowdown" by Dierks Bentley? Yeah, that's what I was thinking about with this one. Dierks is from Arizona. :) We breed pretty boys here. :D**_

_**One more today. Two more tomorrow. And then an outtake alternate final prompt. Last I checked, you'd voted for sweet and happy for the final one. Scaredy cats. :D See you soon...**_


	23. Prompt 23

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt: 23 – photo – Couple Covering Eyes  
>Pen Name: beegurl13<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward & Bella  
>Rating: T<strong>

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

_**A/N: Each chapter is 100 words, according to my writing program.**_

_**Still not beta'd. That's kind of rebellious, right?**_

**_Oh yeah, I don't own this, we all know who does. If I did, I would have driven my kids to school today after they missed the bus. Or had my driver take them. Or hired a tutor to teach them. Whatever, they would have done more than just played computer games all day. :D_**

**o~'~,~23~,~'~o**

She crept up behind him.

"Close your eyes."

He laughed. "Alright..."

"Keep them closed. Promise."

"I promise, they're closed. What's up?"

Her hand covered his eyes, she moved forward.

"I don't want you to see."

His hand covered her eyes.

"If I can't, neither can you."

He leaned forward, kissing her gently before reaching up, moving both their hands.

His eyes opened.

"What...what did you..."

"You hate it?" she asked, worried eyes, fingers combing through newly blonde hair.

"You look different."

Her shoulders slumped.

"But the same. I love it."

**o~'~,~23~,~'~o**

_**A/N: The girl in the picture is blonde, so if I wanted this to be Bella...yeah, I had to do something. But hey, Kstew's been blonde, and Rpattz didn't seem to mind too much, so...maybe it's true that guy's like blonde's. I was blonde in high school. :) Then my hair got completely fried and I had to go back to brown. Then I was mysterious... :D Silly boys. :D**_

_**Tomorrow's it, the last two prompts. I'll tally up the votes tonight and then we'll see what happens for prompt 25. It should be fun. :) See you soon...**_


	24. Prompt 24

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt: 24 – photo – Man in Woods  
>Pen Name: beegurl13<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward & Bella  
>Rating: T<strong>

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

_**A/N: Each chapter is 100 words, according to my writing program.**_

_**Still not beta'd. Why start now?**_

**_Oh yeah, I don't own this, we all know who does. If I did, I wouldn't have gotten to watch my kids sing and dance at our church Christmas Party tonight. I love that. :) Plus the food was pretty yummy... :D Us Mormons, we're good with food. :D_**

**o~'~,~24~,~'~o**

They sit, side by side, on the river bank. Feet splashing in the cool, clear water.

His pants rolled up, her skirt ruffling.

His mind swirls, eyes fixed on her wet shirt.

Red lace under peach fabric.

"You know what?"

She shakes her head. "What?"

He clears his throat, sits up.

"I'm gonna marry you one day. Right here, by this river."

She giggles. "Okay."

Their smiles beam, his father calls to him.

"See ya," he says, pecking her lips with his.

His first kiss. And hers.

She calmly watches him walk away, screaming inside.

**o~'~,~24~,~'~o**

_**A/N: You'll find out later today what won – sweet or angst. :) Should be interesting... :D**_

_**One more to go. I'm kinda shocked I actually wrote 25 different story ideas, and in only 100 words each. This is good for my wordiness. :D See you soon...**_


	25. Prompt 25  Angst

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt: 25 – photo – Wedding Cake  
>Pen Name: beegurl13<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward & Bella  
>Rating: T<strong>

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

_**A/N: Each chapter is 100 words, according to my writing program.**_

_**Still not beta'd. Oh well, too late to start now. :D**_

**_Oh yeah, I don't own this, we all know who does. If I did, I would have made the books much, MUCH angstier. :D_**

**_Okay, so here it is...the final prompt. I tallied up the votes this morning, and from what I saw, it looked like 6 votes for angst, 6 votes for sweet, and 6 votes for whatever I wanted. :D A couple of those angst votes said they'd be fine with angst, as long as there was a HEA, so I decided...I'm posting the angst one first, then I'll post the sweet one. That way, we get to end on a happy and loving note. :D_**

**_Hope you like this. :) My _EBT_ says it's good, so... :)_**

**o~'~,~25~,~'~o**

Windows reflect cake.

Not my cake, my life. Not anymore.

One night...how did I get here?

He's my one, my only, my love.

One fight. Four words. Five drinks. One wrong man.

Her arms wrap around him.

He kisses her cheek.

Tears sting my eyes.

He was for me...

Heartbroken, I stumble away, defeated.

"Bella?"

He's beautiful. His eyes, dark, angry, sad. Sorrow.

"She can't love you like I do," I sob.

"That doesn't matter, does it?"

"Always..." a whispered promise.

I turn, hand on my swollen belly, reminding me.

One mistaken night, with someone else.

**o~'~,~25~,~'~o**

_**A/N: I'll post the sweet one in a couple of hours. I gotta go help with the setting up of a tree...**_

_**FYI – The one fight was over jealousy. The four words were Edward's - "I can't do this." The five drinks were Bella's – 2 shots of tequila and 3 glasses of Jack Daniels & Coke, all within about an hour. The one wrong man was Jacob.**_

_**See you soon...**_


	26. Prompt 25  Sweet

**The Twilight Twenty-Five  
>thetwilight25[dot]com<strong>

**Prompt: 25 – photo – Wedding Cake  
>Pen Name: beegurl13<br>Pairing/Main Character(s): Edward & Bella  
>Rating: T<strong>

**Photo prompts can be viewed here:  
>thetwilight25[dot]comround-5/prompts**

_**A/N: Each chapter is 100 words, according to my writing program.**_

_**Still not beta'd. And to think, we survived 25 prompts with no betaing. Nice. :D**_

**_Oh yeah, I don't own this, we all know who does. If I did, I would be filthy, stinking rich and know Rpattz. I'd have his number on speed dial and be texting him ALLLLLL day long. Oh yeah... :D_**

**_This is it, the last one! And it's sweet. As always, I like to end thing with a HEA. :D_**

**o~'~,~25~,~'~o**

I watch from across the room, in awe of her every move, every smile, every word.

The way her dress wraps around her makes me ache inside.

Her hair, soft, wavy, long, down her back, makes my fingers yearn to tangle in it.

The day is perfect.

She is perfect.

My life is perfect.

And I can't believe, finally, after so long, she's mine. Forever.

Staying in shadows, I close the gap between us.

She jumps as my hand brushes her waist.

"Can I have this dance, Mrs. Cullen?" I whisper softly in her ear.

She giggles.

"Always."

**o~'~,~25~,~'~o**

_**A/N: If I was a really horrible person, I could say that this is the EPOV for the other story, and that Bella isn't who Edward's talking about here. But I'm not. :) Although, it could be interpreted that way... :D**_

_**Thanks for all of your wonderful, funny, sweet, heartfelt, personal, amazing reviews. You've made me happier than I ever thought I could be. Look at me, quoting "Friends" in my a/n. :D My **_**EBT,****_ and a few of you others, want me to continue one of two of these. Namely, Prompts 12 and 21. The idea for 21 intrigues me more, so I just might do it. We'll see... :D First, I gotta wrap up a couple other things, but if you're interested, make sure you have me on author alert. I'll post it as a new story. :)_**

_**Thanks everyone! And Merry Christmas! :)**_


End file.
